


Mending Confidence

by Solunadawn



Series: Trial for the New World [5]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Dark Ace mentioned, F/M, Fluff, writing a proud character is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunadawn/pseuds/Solunadawn
Summary: Master Cyclonis is patching up the damage Dark Ace did to Aerrow when she wasn't looking.Both physical and mental.





	Mending Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Bit rusty with the fluff.

“Ouch!”

“Hold still, we both know no one else on this whole terra is going to fix you up if I miss a spot…”

“Sorry…”

Aerrow was sitting, hands placed on his knees as he sat on the stool letting Master Cyclonis disinfect his wounds. It definitely would be a strange scene to outside eyes, the enemy of Cyclonia being treated by it’s master but to Aerrow and Cyclonis its become a more common occurrence than either would admit to their allies. The unusual deal Aerrow made with Cyclonis quite a while ago was to thank for that. One Master Cyclonis was certain would have no advantages for the Sky Knight except for _maybe_ living a bit longer. The deal for Aerrow to give ownership of himself to Master Cyclonis.

This particular set of wounds that required treatment however were not because of that deal that Aerrow had asked of her. It was because of the Dark Ace.

Master Cyclonis, during one of her raids, had run into the Storm Hawk and his squadron as both she and Aerrow had planned to in order to exchange information. For Aerrow, she was to access Cyclonia’s archives to see if the crystal lodged in Aerrow’s spine matched any records, or if a situation involving crystals lodged in one’s body resulted in something other than injury or death. For her, Aerrow was to check Atmos’ ruins to discover Cyclonia’s history and why it involved such peculiar rituals like Cyclonis’ “branding” during her crowning ceremony.

Things were going smoothly. The Talons were fighting the Storm Hawks, Cyclonis (who was disguised as one of said Talons) motioned for Aerrow to follow him to a secluded cove on the terra, they landed inside, they were going to speak when the Dark Ace crashed into Aerrow’s Air Skimmer and ramming it into him as he landed. It wasn’t long before the Dark Ace was wailing on a startled Aerrow, clearly getting the upper hand. When it looked like Aerrow couldn’t stop Ace’s potentially fatal blow she bellowed for him to stop with that ghostly undertone in her voice which froze the Dark Ace in his tracks as Aerrow winced. Removing her helmet and goggles she rushed her mind to make some sort of excuse, some sort of save…

That’s when she proclaimed they were taking him prisoner.

It had taken a small bit of word weaving but she managed to convince her underlings that he was going to be her personal prisoner for both interrogation and to be a personal trophy. No one bat an eye.

Unfortunately that didn’t put Aerrow in safer waters like she had hoped as when Aerrow had passed Ace when being escorted by Talons, outside of her sights, the Dark Ace used the chance to brutalize the redhead. Cyclonis chided herself, she should’ve known how angry that old man was and had taken proper precautions beforehand.

 _’That punishment was unauthorized, Ace…’,_ She thought bitterly.

She looked up from the wound she was treating to look at the Sky Knight and noticed his demeanor was more melancholy than his usual self. He was lost in his thoughts, but what was leading him down such a mood draining road?

“Hey.”, Cyclonis called out to him.

Aerrow’s eyes snapped to her attention.

“What’s eating you?”, She asked. The empress’ tone was notably more soft than the harsh one she used in public.

“Heh, noticed huh?”, Aerrow said with weak amusement.

“Nothing about your emotions is hidden, my little pet. I’d be surprised if that’s what you call actually hiding.”, Cyclonis said.

 _’ “my little pet”. That name still manages to make me smile even when i'm feeling this bad…’,_ Aerrow noted mentally.

It was another part of their deal. Both referred to each other by a nickname when they were alone. Cyclonis would call him ‘my little pet’. Aerrow would call her…

“Master... I wouldn’t try to, not from you. It’s just...It’s just what the Dark Ace said to me really got to me.”, Aerrow confessed.

“What did he say?”, Cyclonis asked, her sudden harshness made it almost come off as a command but judging from her distant gaze it was clear he wasn’t the one who triggered this aggression.

“.....He said that knowing the rumors about the doubts of my squadron’s competence to lead a revolution between our allied factions it makes sense that I would become a prisoner here, that I really must be a pathetic leader if I can’t even save my own hide.”, The Sky Knight said glumly. “I know he’s just trying to beat me as verbally as he could physically, but knowing those rumors exist and knowing I actually was about to lose my life before being made prisoner… It’s hard not to find truth in those words…”

“.....Honestly, it’s insulting you would think that.”, Cyclonis started.

“Huh?”, Aerrow said taken aback.

She locked eyes with the redhead.

“You, who have repeatedly dismantled my plans, whose squadron has beaten my Talons _and_ that old tin head vet several times has the gall to think you’re pathetic? Don’t mock me.”, Cyclonis huffed before putting her hand up to the side of his face, holding it.

 _’T-Tin head?’,_ The Sky Knight thought.

“You have much more capability than you give yourself credit for. Take pride in that.”, She said in a gentle and compassionate tone.

His surprise melted into gratitude as Aerrow felt himself become at ease as he was comforted by her words. Though her words were as arrogant as usual, Cyclonis was trying to tell him that the Dark Ace was wrong. Aerrow was capable, and as his enemy Master Cyclonis could tell that better than anyone. His victories were proof of that and she insisted he take confidence in those victories.

Aerrow leaned into Cyclonis’ hand with a warm smile as he held that hand with his own.

“Thank you Master, I will.”, He said.

She smiled back at Aerrow, content his worries were placated.

“Good.”, Cyclonis said before returning back to mending his wounds. “I will be sure to inform Ace and all my Talons that none are permitted to harm you except me. I’ll likely have to sell it as ‘if he suffers it will be by MY hands alone’ to avoid suspicion.”

“I know you trust the Dark Ace to follow your orders, but are you sure he won’t try to hurt me when you’re not around? I think I may have earned a special level of hatred from him…”, Aerrow said as Cyclonis began bandaging.

“He should, he’s been awfully dedicated to me since the grandmaster’s passing… But if he does try anything again, be sure to tell me and i’ll see to it he does not forget his place in my empire.”, She responded before pausing.

“Oh, and if he tries getting under your skin again… Call him ‘Lightning Striker’.”, Cyclonis added on with a small smile.

“Uhm, okay but why?”, Aerrow asked.

 _’Because reminding him of **that** will be hilarious.’,_ The empress thought.

“Because, my little pet...it’ll _really_ get under his skin.”, Cyclonis said with a mischievous smile.

 

The Sky Knight smiled humorously at that.Aerrow forgot what a little trickster she could be sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's fun to write Master Cyclonis being nice in that weird condescending, harsh but kind kind of way. Hope you enjoyed it, despite how brief it was.


End file.
